Accidentally InLove
by Ayumi Sakura
Summary: When love is unsure, chaos would surface, when love is in denial, mishaps would occur. Yaya, Utau and Kuukai would have to go a cycle of endless deceptions, heartbreaks and affection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Its about time I made something dramatic again, Hayy.. Not really used to it but I feel like doing it. SO R and R?**

**Somewhat from a true story using these characters. You can help me think if you like! ****I will be using Yaya as sort of the main character paired with Kukai of course but.. oh, just discover it. One of these chapters I might be typing one of these days might have caused me to cry!**

**About this story: It contains the love triangle between Utau and Kukai and Yaya, I am still thinking if I would give it a sad or a happy ending. Anyway, at the end of each chapter I will be placing quotes seemingly connected to that chapter.**

**Pairings: The usual ones!  
**

**Genres are mainly drama and romance but it may still contain comedy and slight randomness I guess.**

**The age: I am not really sure about the age of Yaya so I just made her the same as Amu and the others. Here in the guardians are 15, Utau is 17, Kukai is 16 and Ikuto is 19. I was doing some analyzation for their age. haha.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine alrightie?**

**

* * *

**

For: Someone I used to admire, yup past tense USED. Wow, bitter jokes XD.

From: Me, who is really happy right now!

Chapter 1- It all began on a summer season

Infatuation, one word but has many deceiving meanings behind it enough to make someone temporarily happy but in the end one just wakes up to the fact that infatuation is not love.

It was a breezy morning that summer day. The first day of school this summer, the start of a new beginning.

At a certain house somewhere between left and right in the road of nowhere.

A brown haired girl is found sleeping soundly in a twin sized bed. But her morning is about to get started.

At exactly 6 am in the morning her alarm clock resounded loudly in the four cornered room. Loud enough to make her roll over her bed and fall down. Her body landed on their soft carpet and so she wakes up.

"Huh, morning already?" she mused to herself. Days were tough for her but at least now that school's back she'll  
be able to see the people she missed the most. Yaya got up from her lying position on their carpet, she goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a few minutes of shower, she grabbed her uniform to get changing.  
_2 years have passed everything seem to change. Everything feels like it just happened yesterday, look at this body.  
_True enough, her appearance changed in two years. Her body had slim curvatures in it, unlike the small and straight body she had before. Her facial features seem to look more mature, and her hair is in a shoulder length too. Other than the appearance though, the Yaya Yuiki everyone knew was still the same after those years.

As soon as Yaya got changed on her junior high uniform with her hair in pigtails in a ribbon, she grabbed her cellphone and called Hinamori Amu, one of her closest friends. She called a several times before a familiar voice picked up the phone.

''Good morning, who is this?'' Amu answered with a groggy voice, it seems like she just woke up.  
Yaya exclaimed over the phone in a high pitched voice, ''Amu-chi!! Wake up Amu-chi! It's Yaya!!''

''Yaya? It's just like 6:30 in the morning I remember classes starting at 8 am.'' she replied in a sleepy tone.

Yaya was annoyed by Amu's sleepy response and answered, ''Then I'll go to your house Amu-chi just you wait there!''

She grabbed Pepe and told her, ''Let's go Pepe-chan we are on a mission!''

Pepe looked at her with a confused look nevertheless she still responded in an alerted mood, ''Yes ma'am!''

They both went down to have some breakfast and then they dashed and headed for the door after she said goodbye to her parents and her brother Tsubasa. Yaya rode a bike so it did not take long before she reached Amu's house.

She goes to the doorsteps and then she pressed the doorbell. Ami was the one who opened the door.

''Wow, baby chara!'' Ami squealed in delight, she grabbed Pepe, Yaya then inquires for Amu.

Pepe escaped as Yaya was asking Ami for Amu. Ami gave her a bright smile replying, ''She's sleeping upstairs.''  
Yaya's eyes seemingly flamed with enthusiasm and she ran upstairs with Pepe.

She kicks the door open exclaiming, ''This is the NBI force you are under arrest Hinamori Amu for over sleeping and ignoring your cute friend!''

Amu jerked up from her bed in surprise,''Why did you suddenly crash in my room Yaya-chan?!You even kicked my door open you could have just opened it!''

Yaya pulled the reluctant Amu to the bathroom and so after a several minutes..

Amu is ready for the wonderful school, Yaya glomped at her saying, ''I really missed you Amu-chi.'' Amu then hugs her answering in agreement, ''Me too.''

They looked at each other with a gigglish smile and they pulled on each others hand, ''One, two, three, GO SCHOOL!'' Amu bikes, while Yaya rides on as they are headed for school. Yaya eats a large red swirlish lollipop on the way. As the two of them got down from the bike. A black car pulls over to their side, a familiar figure comes out from the car.

A figure of a petite,cute and curly haired girl came out, they soon realized who it was.

''Oh my goodness Rima-tan!'' Yaya shouted in a shrill voice out of pure excitement she hugged Rima to the ground. Amu also joins in the hugging session. Rima smiled unconsciously as she was hugged by the two. Then she remarked coldly, ''I appreciate that you miss me but your bodies have grown so big it's suffocating me.''

Amu and Yaya got up then they both chorused, ''You're still so cute!''

Rima then grins and she told them, ''Amu-chan I guess your two princes are there.'' pointing to the opposite direction. There were three people walking side by side each other and they were walking towards their direction.

Except for Rima, Yaya and Amu were very much surprised to see Utau with Ikuto and Tadase. Ikuto pulls Amu from behind, ''Yo, missed me?''

''Sh-sh-shut up! Who will ever miss you?'' Amu replied who is currently blushing madly

Tadase entered their scene saying, ''Hi Amu-chan would you like to come now?''

''Sure!'' she was still blushing when she said this and she was stuttering badly in front of the two princes how about the cool and spicy attitude?

''Guess we're the only ones left Rima-tan?'' Yaya looked over to Rima's position then she sees Nagihiko a.k.a. Nadeshiko teasing Rima.

''Hi Rima-tan how are you? Guess you were thinking about me all the time.'' Nagihiko says this in an unbelievably creepy voice. In return Rima hits his head with the corner of her bag, and she went on walking with Nagihiko pestering her around.

As for the moment Yaya is the only one basically left but then she sees Utau approaching her which was pretty surprising to her. Considering their status as acquaintances only. Yaya observed Utau from head to toe, no doubt she was still the girl she knew a few years ago. Utau was pretty before but seeing her now was breathtaking, her eyes that were violet seem to be gleaming because of the morning sunlight, her blonde hair was still the same, it was sparkling. All the proportions of her body suits her very well.

Utau speaks in a casual tone, ''Yaya right? Let's go together to school.''

''Huh? To-ge-ther?'' She answered in a very much surprised expression.

Utau just ignored it anyway and pulls her along saying,''I hate being alone on first days, you accompany me okay?''

Yaya is still not fully convinced, nevertheless she nodded in agreement. They both enter the school gates and for Yaya walking with Utau is one of the most awkward moments anyone would ever experience, walking with a famous idol like her seems like walking on a red carpet. Every student looked at them and others would giggle and whisper in excitement. The crowds of students in the middle of the way would make a path for them. They both walked a straight path until such time they meet another famous icon in the school.

''Kukai Souma incoming!'' One of the students shouted from behind.

Utau and Yaya glanced behind and see a tall and an overwhelmingly good-looking guy but surely, none of them would ever admit that.  
Kukai entered middle school before Yaya, Amu and the others became junior high students. He was famous before when he was in elementary and ever since he became a highschool student everyone looked up to him. Athletic, easygoing, friendly, sociable, kind with good looks to match them. He was every girl's dream but he never accepted any of their sweet confessions.

A heated situation is seen between Utau and Kukai. They smiled at each other poisonously then Kukai is the first to talk, ''Hoshina Utau, nice seeing an idol around, You're pretty famous aren't you Ramen girl?''

Yaya did not like the heated aura that both of them are releasing, she clutched into Utau's sleeve hoping to stop her somehow from fighting back but it did not have any effect. Utau glares at Kukai with a threatening aura surrounding her. She replies in a nonchalant voice,''Kukai Souma for a former Jack you seem pretty famous around this campus?''

''This is my first time seeing you here.'' he answered in a relaxed tone.

''Same here.''

Yaya cuts in between the two squealing,''Utau-chan! We have classes! Ehh.'' she throws tantrums of her own in between the two of them. Kukai and Utau sweatdropped as they looked at her. She then pulls Yaya's wrist telling her in a commanding voice,''Come, I have no time for arrogant brats.''

''You're a brat yourself too you know.'' he tells her in a sarcastic tone.

Utau just shrugged while dragging Yaya along. Yaya looked back at Kukai and she sees him wave at her. A wide smile resurfaces across her face and she waved back as his figure slowly disappeared from her sight.

7: 45 at the morning, by the bulletin board where class arrangements are found.

Yaya desperately tries to take a peek on the class arrangements but all the other students were taller than her. She tiptoed as high as she can resulting her to fall. She closed her eyes and hopes for a soft landing. Her body was caught by someone, she could smell a strong fragrance that was familiar to her. She looks up and discovers the 'someone' that caught her, he was holding her in his arms tightly. He winks at her then exclaims in a playful tone, ''Yo! Yaya-chan! Good thing I caught you!''

Yaya's face turned beet red, she covered her face with her arms then she replied in her usual hyped self,''Kukai-kun! Kyaa! It's really you! Long time no see!''

''Are you crying? Does anything hurt?''

''No silly Kukai-kun, just happy.''

She looked up to him asking,''What class are you in?''

He thinks for awhile then answers in a bright tone, ''I'm in senior high now so hmm.. I belong to 1-1 I suppose.''

Yaya screeched in a high-pitched voice, ''Isn't that the star class? Wow! You are truly wonderful!''

Now all the students are glaring at Yaya and as soon she realizes the glares thrown at her she jumped out of his arms and exclaims,''Thank you! Kukai-kun! See you around, I can manage!''

As soon as Kukai walked towards the opposite direction girls flocked him. She stares from afar then she sighs in frustration. Pepe pops out from her bag commenting with a mischievous tone, ''Jealous?''

Yaya glares at Pepe telling her in a childish tone of hers, ''Do you even know what jealous means Pepe-chan? Let's go for classes! Yay!''

After taking a glimpse from the bulletin board ,She hopped her way to classes in a bright aura together with Pepe.

8 am, homeroom period with their homeroom teacher, Hanashiro-sensei

''Hi I'm Hanashiro-sensei pleased to meet you! I'm your homeroom teacher, just call me Shiro!'' He greets his class with a cheerful and bright mood.  
The girls from the class squealed and exclaimed in an excited tone except for three people who happened to sit close to each other. Namely, Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki and Amu Hinamori, they all exchanged looks at each other and they all sighed. They couldn't blame their classmates though because they had a reason to go Kyaa! Kyaa!

Their sensei was good-looking and plus he is very kind so it was kinda natural. On the other hand, the boys were kinda thrilled to have a cool sensei as their homeroom teacher.

A few moments later after calming down a bit, introduction came next.

Yaya stared at her classmates as they introduce themselves, no one was familiar to her. Only her guardian friends before. She felt insecure, she doesn't know whether they'd accept her or not.

Then her name was called, ''Yuiki Yaya, Yuiki Yaya, your turn now.''

She realizes that it was her turn so she stood up immediately and smiles brightly. She brushes her bangs aside then she starts introducing, ''Hi I'm Yuiki Yaya! I was the Ace guardian before and I love sweets. Hope we all get along!''

As soon as she was done, she sat down and released another sigh. Something was definitely wrong with her, it never happened before and now it's happening to her and she has no idea why.

TIME LEAP- Lunch time together with her usual friends, another complication starts.

They were walking along the corridors and Yaya's stomach was complaining hours ago. She whines as they were walking,''Amu!! I'm hungry, why are we walking slowly?''

''Yeah we're hungry too Amu-chi! Why are we walking so slowly?'' Ran added supporting Yaya's complaints.

Amu replies in an irritated voice, ''Because someone is holding on to my shoulders! Get your hands off me Ikuto!''

All of a sudden, Amu chara changed with Ran, her clip became a heart and she ran ahead while pulling Yaya and Rima along. Ikuto chara changed as well, and he pulls Tadase along and a noisy racket in the cafeteria occurs.

12:15 pm Eating time, FINALLY!

Yaya and Rima had packed lunches, so Amu and Ikuto with Tadase tagging along went to buy lunch. A serious talk arouses between the former Queen guardian and the former Ace guardian. Rima slowly picked up the fork and she uses it as an interrogation mic.

''Yaya, don't lie to me yes or no.''

Yaya gulped and her fingers were playing with the chopsticks repeatedly while diverting her eyes and avoiding contact with Rima.

Rima continues her question, ''Do you like anyone?''

''Yaya loves everyone!'' She answers with a squeaky voice, she was sweating heavily she hated being asked like this.

''Let me get this straight, Do you by any chance like Kukai?'' that was it, Rima got straight to the point.

Suddenly someone jumps in between them, he smiles at the both of them.

He asks the both of them, ignoring the current situation both Rima and Yaya was iin.

''Who likes me?''

They both look over to the person in between them.

KUKAI SOUMA.

* * *

Infatuation and Love are two different things but two things are caused by these,  
making someone happy and hurting someone.

- bLuEwInGs14 -

End of chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed I will try to think of a more drama and comedy balanced chapter. I can't ignore comedy.. Hayy.. Hope you like it anyway.. R and R! Ja ne!

Aishteru!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Wow, thanks for the reviews and alerts and favs! It really made me happy.. haha. Didn't know there was a community for Kukaya lovers. Well, here it is enjoy!**

**R and R again! Please excuse my miss spellings at some point I am currently updating three stories!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Shugo Chara or the characters but I love Ikuto, kukai and Nagihiko a bunch!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Messed up emotions

An unanswered question is an opportunity...  
An unanswered question no one else knows the answer is an even greater opportunity.

Previously..

Rima was interrogating Yaya about something crucial and then someone unexpectedly pops up.

That is Kuukai Souma himself.

''Hey, I heard about you guys having an interrogation who likes me?'' Kuukai says in a very calm and easy-going tone.

Yaya thought,_Will everything just end up like this? Goodbye lifey then._

Rima looked at him skeptically answering in a sarcastic tone, ''Are you foolish? You know everyone likes you and you're asking that question yourself? Do you have any common sense?''

He stares at her in a curious look then he laughs, ''Okay fine. I know I was just here to tell Yaya-chan something.''

''Wow, what is it Kuukai-senpai??'' Yaya said as she went back to child mode.

Kuukai carries Yaya like some kind of baby saying, ''Watch me play basketball later!! Bring the others along too okay?''

''Yes, sir!'' Rogered Yaya in a flashy smile, he actually invited her to watch.

Rima scoffed then she smirked at them , ''Suspicious and do you realize you're not kids anymore?''

Both Yaya and Kuukai blushed and then she hopped out from his arms. A commanding voice then came booming over them.

''Sorry for interrupting but could you please not block my seat.'' Utau says while standing behind Kuukai and holding her lunch.

Kuukai grinned then he remarks, ''Why are you here?''

''Because Ikuto's here, got a problem with that?''

''Really, is it not because of me?'' he said in a mischievous tone. Yaya and Rima gave a surprise look at the two of them.

''Who would want you?'' Utau snickered as she makes her way to her sit.

Kuukai pulls Yaya over to his side and places his arm on top of Yaya's shoulder saying, ''This Kouhai of mine is very submissive.''

''Yeah! Hey, what do you mean by submissive?'' Yaya whispered in a whiny tone.

Kuukai winks at her then he tosses a milk candy to her saying, ''Here, just play along for awhile and eat that milk candy so that you'll have strength to cheer me on!''  
He runs his fingers through his brown hair then he exclaims to Utau, ''See? I told you!''

Utau eats quickly then she replies with a nonchalant voice, ''Fine, fine. Whatever.''

AFTER ABOUT 10 MINUTES..

Amu, Ikuto and Nagihiko return with their lunch and what they see made them all stare at them awkwardly.

Kuukai, Yaya and Utau was having a stare down contest and Rima was just being all stoic and indifferent while chomping down on her own meal.

Kuukai sees the four of them standing in fron of them then he suddenly says, ''Yo! Missed you guys! How's it going?''

Amu, Ikuto, Tadase and Nagihiko gives him a skeptical look while glancing over to Yaya, Utau and Rima.

He felt the stares of all of them being thrown at him, he exclaims as he ran further and further, ''Hey, don't forget to watch me! I'll be the best! at the basketball court! I'm an all around player!''

Soon, he vanished from everybody's sight. Amu raises her eyebrow as she looks at Yaya and Utau runs to hug Ikuto.

All of them take a seat then and in unison they say, ''Ittadakimasu!''  
Soon enough they were digging in their lunches, and while everyone is busy having a fun time talking, Yaya looks at the milk candy Kukai gave her. She holds it tightly with her hands and smiles to herself. She was glad Rima was there to help her because she knew that it wasn't the right time yet for him to know everything.

_These feelings in me I cannot describe in words. I trust that I would be able to clear this to myself someday because I never want to face him without clearing my own._

After that Yaya merrily chomps down her food and she makes silly faces to Amu and the others.

DURING THEIR EATING..

Ikuto is brushing Amu's bangs that make her blush incredibly and Tadase is blushing too as he exclaims Ikuto to get his hands of his girl, Nagihiko pinches Rima's small and soft cheeks that are flustered, and Utau and Yaya are the only ones who symphatizes with each other.

They have a heart to heart/ crazy to crazy talk.

Utau eats the ramen while looking up to Yaya then she tells her, ''What do you see in that Kukai-senpai of yours?''

Yaya blushes nevertheless she didn't care much anymore she then replies in a squeaky voice, ''He's a very kind senpai, he acts as our older brother among us guardians.''

Utau tingles with her chopsticks then she said, ''Then can I have Kuukai?''

She cannot believe what she is hearing.

''Can you repeat that??''

''Can I have him? He doesn't like anyone right?''

True, he did not say he liked anyone but then Yaya was confused and her mind was in sudden chaos as a child does she deserve to feel like this?

Yaya just nods and then she replied with a grin then she throws her fist up in the air, ''Go for it!''

''Nice, you can be my friend you know.''

''Sure! Ganbatte okay?!''

She grabs Utau's hand and forced a smile, what did she just do? But then she just can't take back the words she just said she could have refused to help her but then it felt hopeless for her. Rima looks at Yaya and she could see right through Yaya's faked expression it was too obvious, and one of these times she knew she needed to give that immature Yaya a good teaching about these things. Not that she knows anything much about it, Really.

AFTER LUNCH TIME., Cooking classes.

''Yay! Cakey! Cakey! Cakey! Delicious cake! Yehey!'' Yaya says in a shrieked voice that shows she's excited. Their twisted teacher asked them to bake a cake for someone they like and then to prove that they have received it they must have a signature signed on their workbook.

Torture, pure torture for everybody in the class that even Amu is staring at the ingredients of the cake in front of her.

Rima and Yaya snicker in the background then both chorused in unison,'' We wonder who she'll give it to? Is it the Cat? or the Blondie?''

Amu blushes ten times redder than ever she exclaims in an embarassed tone, ''Stop it Rima-chan! Yaya-chan!ehh.''

Yaya looks at her then she whines, ''Ehh.. You can't act more childish than me! Chara change!'' She chara changes with Pepe and she rolls over the floor in their cooking lab. Amu and Rima sweatdrops as Yaya was throwing tantrums.

So cooking classes continue, Yaya made a butter flavored cake, Rima made a blueberry cake and Amu made a chocolate cake with strawberry filling.

Yaya and Rima whisper loudly in front of Amu saying, ''Isn't it suspicious she made chocolate cake with strawberry filling, isn't that Ikuto's favorite flavor?''

''Yeah, it kinda give those kind of vibes.''

They then laugh silently as Amu remarked, ''I can seriously hear both of you, you know?''

SCIENCE Classes, Chemistry. Wonderful, simply amazing.

''Balance the following equations in the board.'' Their flappy teacher says in a very low voice. Everyone in the class was staring at the equation none of them bothered to move a muscle. Looking at the equation itself made them tired.

''So boring.'' Yaya said her thoughts out loud and so that was how she was given detention.

Fast Forwarding 4x..

The school bell that marks the end of classes rings and everyone except for Yaya got out. Tadase, Nagihiko, Amu and Rima did not want to leave her but then she insisted upon them to go ahead and watch Kuukai play.

Now she was all by herself and the thick silence surrounding her was unbearable it made her feel uneasy and alone.

Pepe was comforting her by smiling and singing nursery rhymes.

Anyway, at any account, Yaya's job was to compile the documents properly and list down the names of her classmates and their attendance. She mumbled silently and complained for a bit on why she said her thoughts out loud. That single line was the cause for her to miss the game Kuukai was going to play that he even invited her for it. She was very happy she was invited and she felt so wasted that she made a way so that she couldn't watch it herself.

She takes the milk candy from her pocket, she remembers Kuukai telling her to eat it so that she'll have the energy to cheer him on. She wipes her frustrations away and shouts, ''Go! I can do this! Then I'll give him the cakey!''

Unfotunately being a child Yaya is still is at heart, she was only able to finish the compilations after about 30 minutes and she still had to the attendance. It was getting dark in school because it was already 5:30, she already called home to reassure them she's alright but then..

Being alone in an empty classes is creepy and gloomy.

Yaya yawns in the middle of her listing of names, she felt sleepy all of a sudden but then she asks Pepe to pinch her to be awake.

She scribbles down..

Hinamori Amu

Mashiro Rima

Fujisaki Nagihiko

Hotori Tadase

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Hoshina Utau

Souma Kuukai..

_Wait a minute, I listed the names of the people I know.. This is not the class record! Better erase it!_

She immediately erases all the unnecessary names she accidentally written. Her hand just moved on its own.  
So, in the middle of her intense erasing someone enters their classroom.

To her surprise, it was Kuukai, why was he here? Moreover, why was he seemingly in a hurry?

She froze in her position and she only snapped out of it when Kuukai pulled a chair and sat in front of her.

''So this is why you weren't able to come. Done yet?''

''Not yet, its tedious and boring..'' She whined childishly, Kuukai pats her on the head remarking, ''I'll help you. Why do you seem gloomy did you eat the milk candy I gave you?''

He sees the milk candy being held by Yaya at the other hand. he took the candy out of her hand, unwrapped it and placed it in Yaya's mouth.

''Hmn.'' Yaya could only say.

''Yes, yes I know I'm kind for putting the candy in your mouth.'' He teasingly remarked. Yaya ate the candy quickly then she exclaims, ''KuuuKaaaii-senpaii! Why place the candy in my mouth all of a sudden? Also I have a cake there at the teacher's table, have it and sign at my workbook.''

He walks over to the teacher's table then he asks, ''Did you bake it?''

She replies with a shrill voice, ''Of, course I did Don't belittle me!''

He smiles again and after playing continuously he was still smiling and still as energetic as ever.

''Great, I won't be able to finish this alone want to eat it at the park after I help you out there?''

Yaya's smile widened across her face she then tells him, ''Then hurry up and help me!''

So Yaya and Kuukai spent most of the time teasing, nagging and talking about senseless things to each other about why the sun is hot, why spongebob was square shaped, why boy cried wolf and many other things.

AFTER about 25 minutes it was finally done, they gave it to the teacher.

Kuukai signs the Workbook of Yaya with a big smiley then he ruffles Yaya's hair then he exclaims, ''Race to the park! I will carry the cake!''

Yaya sticks out her tongue then she runs from behind towards the exit of their school, Kuukai tells her, ''Come next time! Alright?''

''Fine!'' She replied with babyish tone.

Yaya missed the basketball game, she wasn't able to watch him today but she was sure of many things. She believes that whatever Kukai does he would be amazing and that in any circumstances he would always be there for anyone who needs him.

He never abandons his friends and he treasures every person in his life maybe that's the reason why every girl who falls for him never regrets it.

* * *

**His radiance, his kindness and cheerfulness all of them were reasons why I accidentally loved him.**

**AYumi Sakura**

**Finally Chapter 2 done! Hey, thanks for the reviews again..**

**Hope you liked it I'll update sooner!**

**Ja ne!**

**Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3!! Haha.. So Utau will become quite aggressive in her words here.. Spare me for a moment Kuyaya fans! I**'**m going to make a little twist to a story so wait! And Utau fans do not get mad at me I need to make Utau kinda evil for a moment but I like her too!  
**

**Well.. Haha I made her like that! But then will Yaya allow all these things to happen? Find out!**

**Sigh,... it was suppose to be dramatic.. Oh, well.. Haha**

**R and R! Thanks for the supports! Kyaa~~**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own this anime!**

* * *

Chapter 3- The battle is so on!

Yesterday..

Yaya just happened to eat cakey with Kuukai. That's all right?

Morning again, at the classroom Yaya is unusually dazing off to space.

Yaya seems distracted that morning because she even left her brown hair down, and by that simple thing she looked so mature.. and different.

Rima and Amu waves their hands across Yaya's face hoping for a little response.

''Earth calling Yaya, earth calling Yaya..'' Rima whispered to Yaya's ears and so she finally awakens from her deep day dreaming. So Amu and Rima crossed their arms across their chest they look at Yaya skeptically and they were expecting for an explanation.

''What did Yaya-chan do??'' she asked in a whiny voice, why were Rima and Amu acting like that towards her?

''Ya-ya-chan explain why you are in a daze what happened yesterday with Kuukai when we were gone hmm?'' Amu asked with a really creepy tone.

Yaya blushed beet red but then she discovered on the spot, that they were the masterminds behind Kuukai coming to the classroom yesterday. Now she does not know whether she'd be happy or not. But then in the end she was super happy about it and that was the reason why she was in such a daze.

Class bell rings then and every student in the classroom hurried to their seats, leaving the question Amu and Rima asked unanswered.

DURING ENGLISH TIME..

Their petite teacher asked her students to give an example of an adverbial sentence.

''Give one adverbial sentence.. Volunteer.'' Her sweet melodious voice made the students attentive but then no one dared to answer. Except for Yaya for some undue complicated reasons.

She stood up fixed her brown hair for awhile then she says, ''I'm going to love him unconditionally forever.''

The eyes of the classes were focused on her she didn't mention any name but it was enough to arouse everybody's interest.

Their teacher studied Yaya carefully and she looks at her skeptically, she looked pale now and her mind was obviously wandering.

''Hinamori-san, accompany her at the clinic.'' their teacher says in a worried tone.

Amu accompanies Yaya to the clinic then Yaya says in a monotone, ''Amu-chi! Yaya's not sick really!''

Amu looks at her worriedly then she checks her temperature, ''It is normal but why are you so pale?''

''Nothing really.. Go back to the classroom, classes will start.''

''Tell me everything later.''

''Okayy!!''

Now saying she was okay was true well physically she was okay but mentally and emotionally probably not. The reason was..

Utau, she remembered Utau when she told her to help her with Kuukai. She thought she'd be just fine to help her but then since yesterday the moments she shared with Kuukai gave her immeasurable joy.

Yaya lies down on the soft bed in their clinic, the surroundings were quiet and the nurse was just clicing on her mouse on the computer. She thought she was alone but somebody from the other side was there also silently lying down. It appears to be a girl and a curtain separates their sides.

Yaya looked closely by the curtains when suddenly, the curtain was pushed aside by a blonde haired girl.

Utau

It took them a few minutes before any of them could speak the Utau tells Yaya in a sarcastic tone, ''What happened to you?''

She looked away from her then she pouted, ''Nothing..How about you?''

According to how Yaya sees it Utau has bruises and scratches all over her body but her expression seemed pretty calm despite all this.

''This?Nothing just punched a few arrogant jerks.''

AFTER A FEW MINUTES OF AWKWARD SILENCE

Utau lies down the bed then she says in a stoic voice, ''I'm confessing to Kuukai tomorrow, how about you Yuiki Yaya?''

Yaya's brain cells malfunctioned for a moment, just about probably yesterday she asked her if she could have Kuukai but now she suddenly tells her she will confess tomorrow? She was more confused now, and the more she thought about everything, the more she got frustrated about it and now Yaya has to think of someting to say.

If she was going to reply, ''Kuukai's mine!'' It'll mean war, and Yaya hates fighting and if she replied,''I'll back you up!'' She knew that deeply in her heart she was totally lying.

What would Yaya do? She pondered those thoughts for a moment and then she smiled sweetly and says,''Great Utau-chan! Ganbatte!''

Then she faced the other side of the bed and she added her remark about what Utau said, ''But.. I'm not giving Kuukai-senpai up.''

Utau smirked at what Yaya just told her she stands up from the bed and as she walks out of the clinic slowly she answered back,''Okay, then let us just see about that.''

Yaya's eyes followed every step Utau takes until she reached the door.

As she left Yaya is left in her own solemn thoughts again.

She knew herself, she hated fights and rivalries and the like, she always wanted harmony among everyone but then there was always one exception to that.

_I know, I hate fights, wars and every commotions that_'_d cause awkwardness and fights but then there is only one thing I always wished for._

_I am childish and I know this may be too much to ask but then.._

_If Kuukai is involved, she will never back down because she always believed that.._

_She must protect his smile that gives her strength everyday._

Yaya falls asleep after that.

12 pm, Amu, Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase is found by the bedside of Yaya, all of the were worried and so was Pepe.

Yaya opened her eyes and she sees her friends, she smiles widely then she says in a high-pitched tone,''Hi Guys!!!!''

Amu laughed then she said,''Yaya-chan we just secretly fed you with candies and you got all hyperactive again.''

''Stop making us worry Idiot.'' Rima says in a monotone and then she smiles cutely at her.

Pepe hops into Yaya's hand then she smiles at her and Yaya smiles back at her as an assurance that she's really okay now.

They all invite her for lunch and Yaya was really hyped up for eating time.

As all of them got to the cafeteria one student shouted across the halls and the whole cafeteria,''The famous idol Hoshina Utau is asking the famous athlete guy Souma Kuukai for lunch! They are having a contest!''

Yaya stood there, dumbfounded.

What exactly is Utau planning to do? How will Yaya actually react?

* * *

Sorry it's short I will make it longer next time! So Review! Haha..

Ja ne!

Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here it is Chapter 4! Finally..**

**Okay fans out there of Kukai, Yaya and Utau do not shoot me! okay?? Haha, I have a plan so just be quite patient about it. Haha..**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclamer: I do not own this!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Sweet confessions, heartbreakings.

Previously..

''Hoshina Utau asked Souma Kuukai for lunch!!'' a random student just hollered throughout the cafeteria.

Rima pulled Yaya as they go through the crowd on what was actually happening.

IN AMIDST THE CROWD..

Kuukai was having a debate or some kind of argument with Utau but the topic was something beyond the student's understanding.

''I said I like you don't you have ears, pathetic soccer player.'' Utau snapped in front of him.

Kuukai grinned then he replies, ''I heard you, I'm not deaf!''

''Answer one simple question for me! Will you go out with me?''

Everyone froze on their spot including Yaya, Rima covers her eyes and ears to prevent her from seeing or hearing any further.

He focuses his eyes on Utau as they were sitted across each other.

After a few seconds he answers, ''Okay. Sure.''

END OF THE WORLD..

Just an exaggeration..

Anyway, the students shouted in unison as a sign of congratulating them. The girls all became envious of Utau and vice-versa.

Yaya removes Rima's hand carefully, Amu was standing behind them.

The both of them asked, ''Are you okay? We still have to eat lunch.''

Yaya tries to fake a smile she replies, ''Amu-chi, Rima-tan I'm okay. Thanks, sorry I'll just eat at the clinic, my head ached all of a sudden.''

Amu tried to follow her but Rima holds her arm remarking, ''Don't follow her, she needs to be alone.''

AT THE CLINIC

Yaya was sobbing and crying by herself. She hugs the pillow tightly and she held on to the blanket tightly. What did she expect? Utau was just joking? She always knew she had the greatest chance from the start but then, she hated to believe it.

''Waah! Kuukai-senpai!!'' she cried endlessly like a child.

The nurse approaches her then he asked, ''Are you sure you're just having a headache?''

She nods silently then she hides under the covers after that she requests, ''Can I stay here until classes end? I don't think it'll end any sooner.''

The nurse pats her lightly at her head and back and she answers gently, ''Sure, later you can go to this place, I'm sure you'll feel better after going there.''

She slids a piece of paper at Yaya's pocket then she leaves.

Then she falls asleep right then.

IN THE Meanwhile..

Kuukai was about to head back to his classroom as Utau leaves. When all of a sudden, two figures that increased to three blocked his way.

Rima glares at him, ''I forbid you to talk to Yaya-chan.''

Kuukai had a questioning look about what was happening. All of a sudden Amu had sudden impulses of punching Kuukai.

Amu gasped in shock but then she tells him,''You didn't tell us about liking Utau-chan.''

Ikuto pulls a chair out of nowhere and sits him. Amu and Rima walks in circles around him then they chorused,''Explain to us in what in the world are you planning to do??''

Kuukai sweatdrops then he responds eagerly,''Why? What happened to Yaya-chan? Did she commit suicide?''

''Idiot!'' Rima exclaims as she hits Kuukai with a paper fan.

He tries to explain to them the situation, ''Okay, please cooperate with me, I'm pla-''

Nagihiko then comments about what he said, ''Why would we help you?''

They all looked at Kuukai suspiciously then he sighs, ''Just let me continue.''

Amu and Rima agrees, ''Fine. Explain yourself.''

''I want to know what Yaya thinks about me. I need to know and prove.''

Rima chara changed then she grips Kuukai's uniform tightly she exclaims,''Don't joke with us, if that was a joke that was the most idiotic thing I've ever heard.''

Nagihiko tries to remove Rima's grip slowly and being a smart guy he is he explains what Kuukai just said.

''I think he means he wants us to help in trying to make it seem that Utau and him are really in love and get Yaya jealous and beg him to love her back.''

Rima places her arms across her chest then she answers sarcastically,''How dare you? Now you want to make Yaya beg you to be hers? Are you insane?''

Tadase then just cuts in the conversation,''Let's just help him and trust him I think it's very effective.''

''Finally someone who understands.'' Kuukai remarked as he sigh as a sign of relief.

Nagihiko then suggests, ''Then as a start we should make her feel jealous.''

All of them just chorused in unison, ''Okay!''

They release Kuukai and they all went back to their classroom.

BACK AT THE CLINIC..

Yaya finally stopped crying but her eyes were all puffy. She looked at the wall clock at her left side. She was crying in her sleep for about 3 hours now. Lunch time has passed, her classes passed and she couldn't be more depressed.

She then remembers a piece of paper slid unto her pocket so she takes it out and reads what is written.

The note says:

Walk out of the school, go in the middle of the forest. Shout your frustrations and just walk on and you'll find a magical place.

Yaya's eyes gleamed in excitement, for a moment she has forgotten why she was actually crying.

She gets up and walks out of the school, and she sees a forest like environment at the other side, she immediately walks to the middle of it.

As she was walking, she was shouting her frustrations, irritations and feelings.

''I want to HATE Kuukai Souma and Utau Hoshina for hurting me!! But I can't! I was given detention for saying one line! And I don't understand why people have to fall in love then just get theirselves hurt!''

Yaya was breathing hard as she finished shouting and she continued to wander around the forest and walk. After that her body bump into someone and behind she sees a big door, it seemed like it was the place stated in the piece of paper.

That someone helps her up and smiles gently saying, ''Were you looking for this place? Are you sad? Come, this place would soothe you.''

She smiles back at him then she remarks, ''I never thought I'd see you again.''

* * *

Waah..Did I do alright? Well, I spoiled my own secret haha.

So you probably have guessed by now who was that someone Yaya met. Haha..Poor Kuukai, interrogated by the others..

Thanks for the reviews!

Ja ne!

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here!! Chapter 5!! Yay.. Clap, clap..**

**Thanks for the supports, I will try to improve more! So yeah, the magical place.. Haha, I thought it was pretty obvious but anyway.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think hmm.. Haha I really don´t own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5- Scary, what Jealousy could do

Continuation from the last scene..

''I thought I'd never never see you again Tsukasa-san.'' Yaya says in an all cheery smile again but it was an obvious fake one anyway.

''Come in.. I know you'd come'' Tsukasa tells her along with an as in matter-of-fact voice.

Yaya followed obediently as she sighs while her footsteps neared the place she has been wondering about all this time.

Tsukasa glanced behind and noticed Yaya's sighing he then pulls her so that they'd reach the place after.

Finally..

They arrived at the rumored magical place, the planetarium(I love outer space XD).

Yaya was astonished and bewildered at the scene before her eyes. She gleamed with joy and a bright and pure smile returned to her angelic face.

The place almost seem so realistic, stars stretching across the skies, planets that were revolving around the sun, then the moons. The whole place was glittering and it captivated Yaya's heart. It wasn't her particularly favorite subject to talk about and it wasn't really a magical if people will not be able to appreciate it but Yaya loved it, either she was just heart broken or she purely loves it.

She smiles brightly as she sat down she looked over to Tsukasa's direction remarking,''Thank you Tsukasa-san but how did you find me?''

''Anyone who has a weary and confused heart may end up in this place.'' He replied with a gentle smile.

Then he continues by asking, ''So what happened?''

Her body froze in its place when she was asked, she thought she could just shake off the fact that her emotions were in a blast of chaos.

''Nothing just in a menopause state.'' Yaya answers wistfully as a small pout escaped her lips.

Tsukasa chuckled at her answer then he pets her as he ruffles her hair, ''So you are in love.''

''I'm not!!'' Yaya exclaims defensively as her red becomes flustered.

He then winks at her, ''I'll tell you something how about getting back at them?''

Yaya's eyes widened in disbelief then she clears her ears then she asks again, ''What? Get back? How?''

''How did they hurt you?''

''By them going out?''

''So?'' he tries to give her the hint but she didn't get it.

Tsukasa sighed then he tells her his wonderful suggestion, ''How about getting a boyfriend?''

Yaya blushes hard then pulls her brown hair much to her frustration. She can't possibly do that!

She blurts out all in one breath, ''ICAN'TPOSSIBLYGETABOYFRIENDYAYA'SSTILLYOUNG!''

''Believe me it works.''

She looks at him skeptically,''Why do you know so much?''

He places his index finger in his lips making a silent sign then he pushes her outside, ''I just know, just do it.''

So that's how it all ended, in a blink of an eye, she got back inside the school and she found herself standing in front of their classroom. Then she hears nearing foot steps she turns around to see who it was.

She finds herself staring with Nagihiko like for about a minute. Nagihiko then speaks first,''Yaya-chan?''

In her desperateness her brain did sudden actions that surprised herself as well.

''Please go out with me!!''

''Huh? Are you sure you're not sick?'' He inquires as he checked Yaya's fore head.

She pulls Nagihiko inside the classroom, ''Hey has everyone gone home?''

''Yes, now why are you asking me that question?''

Yaya signals him to be silent then she whispers, ''Actually, I need you to pretend to be going out with me. Because..''

He speculates her answer then he continues it, ''To get back at Kuukai-senpai?''

She nods then her eyes were pleading, she clasped her two hands tightly, well, he was the only one she knew that may have some magic in those kinds of things.

Yaya offers a candy, ''Here, Just say yes. Please?''

Nagihiko sighs after that he answers, ''Fine, I'll help you pretend. For starters let's hold hands going home okay?''

She jumps giddily up and down in excitement. She pulls him outside as she grabs her bag then as the door was opened. They both find Utau and Kuukai going home as well, and they were holding hands.

Both Kuukai and Yaya were in sync in their minds, _So That_'_s how you want it huh._

Kuukai pulls Utau closer to him then she brushes her hair affectionately as he held her hand more tightly. Yaya becomes annoyed and irritated then she holds Nagihiko's hand tightly saying sweetly, ''Let's go home my dear.''

As a result the two pairs stomped away in the same direction and they were trying to overtake each other. Utau argues with Kuukai, ''Be careful how you drag me, I have a recording tomorrow.''

''No worries.'' Then he carries her as he ran ahead of Yaya and Nagihiko.

Soon they were gone from their sight. Yaya sulks at a corner as she bends her head forward and holding her knees closely to her body. She sobs bitterly and Yaya sobs as well.

Nagihiko consoles and tries to comfort her, ''Don't worry you'll win next time. Come on, let's go on pretending.''

''Won't Rima-tan kill you?'' she asks as she wipes her tears.

He laughs silently, ''Don't worry she'll probably understand.''

Finally, Yaya gets home alive from both mental and physical stress.

''Do you want cake Yaya?'' Her mom asks her as Yaya ascends the stairs quickly. As soon as she heard word CAKE, she dashed down.

The cake was black forest, and her mother and father were staring at her as she was digging in the cake so intensely. Her baby brother Tsubasa stares at her movements and then he laughs.

Her mind was filled with endless plans, she does not understand what direction her actions are taking but she didn't care for that as for the moment. She just had one most important thing in mind.

SNATCH KUUKAI AWAY

* * *

So was it okay?? Haha.. Review! XD

Sorry for the long update! For readers of The Playboy and Playgirl tomorrow!! What will happen to them anyway?? Stay tune!!

Ja ne!

Aishteru!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is the 6th chapter of this very twisted story. It was suppose to be drama but it became something rather funny. Hahaha..**

**Sorry for late updates..**

**Honestly I am super busy but I'll take time to finish this.**

**So Enjoy anyway!**

**So If you're too lazy to read the previous chapter about what happened I'll tell you briefly. Yaya pretends to date with Nagihiko, Kuukai is pretending to like Utau and so due to heavy misunderstood circumstances, they created a little chaos of their own.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Crashing down on each other

Morning the next day, 7 am

Yaya carefully walks around the campus while dragging Nagihiko along, she watches out for any student that may see them.

She subconsciously held on Nagihiko's neck as she was searching throughout the corners for any possible intruders.

"Y-Y-Yaya you might want to loosen up a bit." Nagihiko says as he was choking and longing from some oxygen.

She released him immediately and he fell to the floor hitting his head.

"Ouch!"

Then she rushes to him she apologizes over and over, "Wah! Yaya's sorry for hurting Nagi-kun." By the time she gently tapped Nagihiko's forehead, Kuukai and Utau came together.

Kuukai had a sudden rush of emotions because of what he saw. So he intentionally trips Utau after that he catches her.

"What are you doing Idiot?" Utau exclaims as he was holding her waist, he looked at Yaya hoping for a reaction but Yaya pouted and dragged Nagihiko away pretending that nothing happened.

"Tch. Stupid Yaya ignoring me." Kuukai mumbled, he pulled Utau along forcibly as they trodded the grounds of their campus. Anyway, Neither of the two confused couples realized that they were one hour early for school.

So the four of them went in their separate ways and in an unexpected way, Yaya and Kuukai crossed paths. Both were just strolling around so there was a long silence between them. None of them had the courage to talk but then Yaya says, "How's your relationship with Utau?"

"Oh just fine going strong. " Kuukai lied actually the two of them were totally incompatible, no matter how much he tried, he knew that it should eventually end soon.

Yaya was irritated to hear him say they were happy and everything so she lied as well, "Well I am going to have a date with Nagi-kun tomorrow."

"Aren't you even bothered about Rima-san's feelings?"

"What about it?"

"You know about it."

"She understands."

Kuukai looks at her straight in the eye, "What if she doesn't?"

Yaya was in the verge of crying, she bit her lower lip and she exclaimed, "You don't care! Goodbye!"

She ran away as fast as she could and as much as Kuukai wanted to follow her, he couldn't. The pain they have caused each other is just widening the gap between them. It's a bitter reality he had to face.

Classes start with Yaya spacing out.

"Mrs. Yuiki read page 34 now." her teacher tells her in a stern tone.

Yaya looks up from her desk, and it is simply obvious that she wasn't paying any attention.

"Y-Yes?" she shakily asked, her teacher gave her a look that meant one thing. DETENTION. That's it she got detention for spacing out for the second time around.

RECESS TIME

Nagihiko tries to tell her to calm down, "Can you keep on pretending like this?"

"I have to make that Idiot ,mine again." she sobs in frustration, from a distance Nagihiko sees Kuukai looking at them so he hugs her out of the blue.

He sweet talks her, "Don't worry I'm still here."

Then resounding footsteps of a furious Kuukai came dashing towards them he asks, "Why is that girl crying and why are you holding her??"

A grin escaped from Nagihiko's lips, his plan was working and since Utau doesn't seem to be around he continues, "Well we're dating isn't that natural?"

Yaya then jumps in between them, "Stop it now! You Kuukai creature someday you'll know what kind of burden you are passing onto me!"

She grabs Nagihiko's hand and they ran away to an empty corridor.

The two perplexed creatures both sigh after they realized their earlier actions.

"Sorry." Nagihiko immediately apologized.

Yaya replies in between breaths, "It's okay. I like what you did."

"He's scary when he's mad." Nagihiko remarked as he breathes calmly.

"Don't worry it'll end soon." she reassures but in her heart, she doesn't even know if it'll ever end. She wanted him badly but unfortunately, she doesn't feel that Kuukai feels the same way towards her.

In the meanwhile..

Kuukai and Utau talks heart to heart in the rooftop. Utau rolled up the sleeves of her uniform. She twirls her blonde hair and then she popped a bubblegum in her mouth. Kuukai remained silent and he speaks, "Actually, I have something to tell you-"

"I already know." she answers before he could even finish his sentence.

He stared at her, "Let me finish."

"Fine, speak."

It took him about 10 seconds before he could even utter a word.

He looks at her intentionally,"Utau, let's break up."

"Okay."

"But not now."

"Okay."

The two were pulled in another argue session, they seemingly flashed frustration in their eyes.

Kuukai blurted out, "Hey! How could you just answer 'okay' when someone just tells you that he's breaking up with you?!"

Utau responded loudly,"What the-? What do you want? You want to see me moping around and sulking around while shouting your name? I'm not insane!"

"At least cry a little, say thank you!"

"This is not a manga! This is reality Kuukai!"

Soon they were tired of bickering and they both grinned in agreement. They reach out their hands to shake hands. They have a deal, a deal only the two of them knows but only one thing is sure to come out of this situation.

They will straighten out Yaya's true feelings so more secrets are created. Everything will become peaceful again right? Wrong, in fact everything is just about to begin because more misunderstandings will surface.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Done! Finally! R and R!

Aishteru everyone!


End file.
